Muñeca de Trapo
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año de la muerte de Light, y Misa todavía no logra olvidarlo. Ella va a descubrir que los "restos de Kira" todavía están en su mundo, y que no podrá separarse de ellos. Narra un aniversario especial para Misa. No es song-fic, sí one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. La letra de la canción que aparece en los párrafos siguientes no es mía, sino de "La oreja de Van Gogh".

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está antes de "– – –" es un recuerdo y/o sueño. Cuando aparezca "–.–" es el "cambio de personajes".

_**Muñeca de trapo**_

Me tiré en la cama, curvé mi cuerpo como si fuera el de un gusano y abrasé la almohada con gran fuerza. Las gotas de líquido salado comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Sí, lágrimas. Sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos. Sentía como si hubiera sido a mí a quien hubieran disparado con el arma, no a él. Quizá las cosas sean mejor así, quizá sin él pueda concentrarme en otra cosa, quizá… No. ¿Por qué busco una respuesta positiva a algo que no le veo algo positivo?

Suspiré profundamente, sentí como si el aire que exhalaba fuera mi propia alma que salía de mis labios. En ese momento, deseaba quedarme en la cama y dejarme morir de tristeza. Una opresión en el pecho se apoderó de mi mente y la sensación de que se me acababa el aire me hizo cerrar los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por contenerlo. Quisiera morir en este mismo momento.

Tras la larga inanición, por culpa de no haber probado bocado en dos días, me senté en la cama. Sentía los brazos flácidos y parecía que la cabeza se me explotaba. Los párpados me pesaban y el estómago estaba tan vacío que se podría decir que no me quedaba ni un poco de jugo estomacal.

Intenté pararme como lo haría todos los días: dando un salto y tratando de sentirme feliz de estar viva de nuevo. Pero esta vez no pude. No contaba con la energía ni el ánimo suficiente como para hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera a mis deseos, porque ni mis sentimientos me acompañaban. Con el alma abatida y el cuerpo igual, mi cabeza no pudo soportar eso.

Simplemente estiré la pierna y la coloqué en el suelo y me paré como lo haría un depresivo. No sé si estaré depresiva, pero deprimida lo estoy. Inspiré profundamente. No soporto estar más en esta situación. No soporto más estar en mi cama, ni en mi casa. No soporto más estar en la calle, caminar, bailar, actuar –el celular no ha dejado de sonar en todos estos malditos días, ni siquiera el teléfono fijo se ha salvado de la gente que reclama mi presencia en el trabajo –.

—No soporto más estar viva —me dije a mí misma, apenas abriendo los labios.

Caminé por el largo pasillo de mi casa y me detuve en el umbral de la puerta principal. Introduje la mano en el cajón de la mesa de al lado de la misma y retiré la llave. Acto seguido, la introduje en la cerradura y la giré. La puerta haciendo "crack" fue lo mejor que pude oír después de tantos días de escuchar sólo el vibrador de mi celular y la llamada de mi teléfono.

El sol en mis ojos hizo que tardara unos segundos en poder ver precisamente cada una de las cosas. Lo primero que vi frente a mí fue un montón de cámaras que me estaban esperando desde quién sabe qué día. Puesto que hacía varios que no salí de mí casa, inclusive antes de enterarme de la muerte de Light.

Me sentía anonadada por tantas preguntas que no pude contestar a ninguna. _Me__abrazaría__al__diablo__sin__dudar,__por__ver__tu__cara__al__escucharme__hablar_, al escucharme hacerte las preguntas que sólo tú puedes responder. Pero lo traté de olvidar, sencillamente caminé entre ellos, abriéndome paso con la mirada petrificante con la que había observado a los objetos de mi casa. Con el odio que había contemplado mi reflejo en el espejo, vi a los paparazzi. Con eso, ellos retrocedieron con suma lentitud, pero al menos me dejaron llegar hasta donde estaba mi coche.

Anduve con las manos en el volante por unos quince minutos, me detuve frente a uno de los edificios más altos y más cercanos que tenía. Bajé del auto y le puse las llaves a la vez que encendía la alarma del mismo. Suspiré e inspiré, no precisamente en ese orden, pero hice esas dos cosas. Me di cuenta de que había dejado a medio cerrar el vidrio del conductor después de haber estado a un metro del vehículo. Pese a notar tal defecto, no me importó demasiado. No necesitaré un auto pronto.

Ingresé en el edificio y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Con cada paso, mi respiración se hizo más agitada, era la sensación equivalente a estar escribiendo un nombre en la Death Note. La misma sensación se me hizo más fuerte cuando por fin llegué al segundo piso. Me paré en el descanso del mismo, miré a mí alrededor. No hay alguien que pueda detenerme. Nadie que quiera que me quede, sólo sé que hay alguien que quiere que vaya con él. Sí, Light, te escucho, sé que me necesitas ahora más que nunca; allá voy, sólo dame un tiempo, pronto estaré contigo; _eres__todo__lo__que__más__quiero_.

Subí con más esmero los siguientes escalones. Eso, hasta que me vi parada de espalda a la puerta que daba a la terraza. Una barandilla no muy alta se erguía frente a mí. El gris metálico me hizo recordar el metal de las armas. Me hizo sentir que era el destino que me traía frente a ella. Por eso me le acerqué.

Toqué el extremo de la estructura metálica con la mano derecha y sentía cada gramo del metal en mis dedos. El frío del mismo atravesaba las capas de mi piel y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Deseé ser como ese metal: frío e inanimado, ser simplemente el cascarón de lo que fui alguna vez, para poder ser algo superior, algo de lo que todos estamos hechos y de lo que nadie se da cuenta; ser ese suspiro que dan los abuelos cuando se les presenta el juez del abismo. Ser únicamente espíritu y dejar de lado la muñeca de carne y hueso.

Pasé por debajo de la baranda y me vi parada en el metro de cemento que me separaba de la gran caída libre amor de los apasionados de lo extremo. Por unos instantes, mis puños se cerraron y mis músculos se tensaron, sentí el corazón llegar a latir fuertemente, sentía el aire chocando contra mi cara y sin poder absorberlo naturalmente. _Te__pierdo__en__mis__silencios_, el miedo siempre arremete contra mí en el peor momento.

—Misa… Misa… —escuché susurrar a mi oído.

— ¿Light? —pregunté al aire al identificar la voz y verme sola en aquella terraza. — ¿Dónde estás? ¡Light!

—Misa, aquí —dijo de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde?

—Aquí —dijo y miré hacia delante. _Mis__ojos__son__dos__cruces__negras,_ puesto _que_ nunca me dejan ver lo que realmente necesito; siempre me muestran las cosas que me mortifican, que me crucifican para poder hacerme entender que no soy nada y que realmente lo necesito.

Sus ojos marrones me miraban fijamente, yo los contemplé por unos segundos. Él… él realmente me llama. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Me sentí feliz, sentí que nuevamente mi vida tomaba un camino, tenía un sentido. Sólo quería caminar hacia él y abrasarlo con la misma fuerza con la que hacía cuando estaba vivo.

El viento sopló de nuevo, mi cabello se hizo hacia atrás. Los mechones que cubrían mi frente, mis orejas y algunas partes de mi cara se hicieron hacia atrás, dejándome comprobar el frío de la corriente. La respiración se me agitó, sentí que es corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, quizá mis pupilas se dilataron, no estoy segura de lo que me pasa.

Me costaba respirar hacía unos momentos, pero ahora comienzo a inhalar y exhalar con mayor velocidad y naturalidad. Empecé a sentir una espacie de paz. Algo inexplicable, pero que al final se desvaneció cuando los ojos hermosos de Light desaparecieron de mi vista.

Sí mis ojos _no__han__hablado__nunca__claro_, ¿acaso fue una simple ilusión? No estoy loca, yo lo vi. Mis ojos no pueden mentirme de esta manera. No puedo ver sólo lo que plasma mi mente, sin siquiera consultar a mi vista para cerciorarme de que es real.

— ¡Light! —grité como un niño al que le quitan el padre, o como una niña en este caso. — ¡Light! —volví a gritar con fuerza. Pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

Comencé a emanar aire, como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de pánico, como si sintiera que todo mi pequeño mundo se iba a acabar, como si… como si… estuviera por morirme. Sólo pensaba en que sin él no podría seguir viviendo, sin verlo alguna vez, no podría sentir de verdad la felicidad de vivir. Sí, nunca la he sentido muy fuertemente que digamos, pero ahora más que antes.

Bajé la vista y contemplé en el suelo unas gotas que cayeron con mucha más velocidad de la que había imaginado. No pensaba que las lágrimas salieran tan rápido de mis ojos, pero ahí están. Elevé mi mano, lentamente, deseando evitar la imagen que se mostraba en mi cabeza, pero lamentablemente era realidad, no sólo estaba en mi imaginación. Estaban cayendo a mares, las gotas de agua salada con la que comenzaba y terminaba la mayoría de los días estaban cayendo a borbotones de mis ojos y, por más que intentaba reprimirlas, no podía evitarlas. No pude impedir que mis ojos se nublaran por ellas. Me sentí débil, muy débil.

Llevé mis manos a mis vistas y me arrodillé. En ese momento, no me sentí capaz de dar el paso hacia delante. No me sentí capacitada para poder pasar al Otro Mundo y abrasarlo a él con mi más sincera intención. Quizá todo el mundo sea como yo, pero no todo el mundo tiene ideas de pasar al Otro Mundo. Si no me parezco a la gente y la gente no se parece a mí, ¿quién es igual a mí?, ¿quién me podría comprender en esta vida?

Esas preguntas negativas me atormentaban en la cabeza. Cuando quise acordar estaba arrodillada, mi vestido se manchaba con la tierra del tejado y las lágrimas me recorrían las mejillas y caían hasta empapar mi traje, cual lluvia de verano.

—Misa —me volvió a llamar la voz de él. No levanté la cabeza, pensé que sólo se trataba de otra ilusión de mi mente trastornada. —Misa —volvía a escuchar. Esta vez la voz se oyó con mayor nitidez, de manera que hasta alguien que no estuviera prestando atención podría haber distinguido las sílabas de mi nombre. Elevé un poco la cabeza, pero no demasiado, porque seguía mirando las palmas mojadas de mis manos. —Misa, mírame por favor —dijo por última vez la voz de Light. Elevé por completo la cabeza y le vi.

De cuerpo entero parado delante de mí. Sus ojos plantados frente a los míos, me contemplaba como si de verdad me suplicara que fuera con él. Sus cabellos color madera no se mecían con el viento, es más, el viento lo atravesaba y podía ver las nubes blancas a través de la textura de su cuerpo. Un fantasma, un espíritu; sí, siempre había querido creer que algo de eso existiera, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo que me llevara a tal conclusión.

—Te necesito —dijo de repente. Abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude. Sentí que había estado esperando esas palabras desde que lo había conocido. Él me necesita, él realmente quiere que lo acompañe al otro lado.

Observé desanimada que la mano de Light se estiraba y me invitaba a tomarla. Por unos momentos, presentí de quería tocarla, por ello elevé la mía y la estiré hacia la suya. En ese momento, arrodilla, con los ojos mojados aún y con la sonrisa triste que poseía en ese instante, logré dar con la mano de mi querido Light, pero ésta se desvaneció en cuanto logré tocarlo. Segundos después de ese "contacto", el cuerpo de él fue desvaneciéndose, mezclándose con el aire, perdiéndose en la espesura de la atmósfera y viajando por el mundo en forma del electromagnetismo que caracterizaba a los fantasmas.

No pude evitar producir un bajo pero audible "no". Retiré la mano y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, haciéndola un puño y apretándola contra mi pecho. Casi de un salto, logré ponerme de pie y contemplé cómo los bellos ojos de Kira se iban desvaneciendo y una lágrima era llevada, por el viento, desde su ojo hacia el suelo que estaba a unos cuantos pisos de la terraza.

Si quiero estar con él, tengo que pasar primero al Otro Lado. Tengo que dar el primer paso para poder verlo, el primer paso para poder llegar al lugar deseado por mí, el lugar donde está él esperándome. El lugar donde la muerte me espera para poder abrirme el paso hacia la verdadera felicidad, hacia la verdadera vida junto a mi Light.

_Mi__corazón__lleno__de__pena,_ me hizo sentir que debía hacerlo. Me hizo sentir que debía ir con él, que sería inútil en este mundo sin él. Por eso mismo, deseaba irme con él, ser yo quien lo acompañe en el Otro Mundo, ser yo quien le de lo que necesita en esa tierra desconocida para mí. Mas no me importa en absoluto lo que vaya a ver en ese lugar.

Me acerqué un poco a la orilla de la terraza. Inspiré lo más profundo que pude, me quedé casi petrificada al contemplar la caída libre que haría en unos segundos. Al espirar pude ver la figura de Light de nuevo, éste sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez, sonrió como si de verdad yo le hiciera feliz. Esto me hizo sentirme bien, la alegría me inundó. Pero más me inundó cuando él me estiró la mano y yo, siguiendo la dirección de su extremidad, estirando la mía, ciega ante lo que había delante de mí, di un paso al frente_y_ me di cuenta de que no había piso,_yo_ como _una__muñeca__de__trapo_, peso muerto, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro y que me llenaba no sólo los pulmones…

– – –

—…me tiré del edificio —dije sentándome en la cama y llevándome la mano a la cabeza. Sentía las manos sudadas, al igual que la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo. Mi cama parecía una pequeña lagunita. La respiración la tenía muy agitada, casi tanto como lo estaba ese día, después de que unos oficiales me bajaran y me dieran algunos medicamentos. Y es que había alucinado cada una de las imágenes de Light.

Suspiré pesadamente, debía de olvidar cada uno de los sucesos que hayan pasado con él. Según mi terapeuta, debería de llevar a cabo un cambio de ambiente para poder "mejorarme del todo". Y eso mismo es lo que voy a hacer en unos minutos más. Dejaré por fin este departamento en Kanto para poder mudarme a otro lugar más "tranquilo", a Kyushu, para ser precisa. Este era el último día que pasaría en este lugar, puesto que esta noche dormiré en la nueva casa —con patio, jardín espacioso, de dos pisos y todo para mí solita —, donde trataré de mantener alejada la imagen de Light.

Al levantarme y caminar por la habitación, comencé a ver cómo los muebles hacían notoria su ausencia. Me sentía sumamente extrañada al ver mi casa, mi departamento, mi hogar, siendo profanado por mí misma. Todo estaba fuera de lugar y colocado en cajas, o inclusive habían cosas en la basura, muchas de las cuales eran de… Kira. _Como__esos__cuadros__que__aún__están__por__colgar_, mi mente todavía no lograba asimilar que debía de cambiar las posiciones de mis cosas, reordenar mi vida, colocar esos cuadros en nuevos lugares. Los tenía pensados, más o menos, pero eran vagas ideas, no estaba segura de si podría ponerlas en algún lado.

Me acerqué a la última mesa que había en mi reducida cocina. Abrí la alacena antes de tomar asiento, saqué un poco de edulcorante, no como azúcar con el té que bebo en las mañanas, al igual que sólo como un par de galletitas, no demasiado. Conseguí tener entre manos la taza que siempre usaba, le vertí el té dentro, le eché unas gotas de edulcorante y, llevando las galletas conmigo, me senté en la mesa. _Como__el__mantel__de__la__cena__de__ayer_ estaba puesto todavía sobre la mesa, simplemente hice una pequeña sacudida a las migas, coloqué mis cosas sobre el y comencé a engullir con delicadeza los bizcochos.

No tenía televisor, se lo habían llevado el día anterior, por lo que el silencio era agotador. No soportaba el sonido del "tic-tac" del reloj, por lo que le quité las pilas y ahora me manejo con el horario de mi reloj de muñeca. No necesito que me digan qué hora es, simplemente que me digan cuándo va a ser el momento en que me tenga que marchar. Hasta ahora, no he sido capaz de llamar a la gente que contraté para que venga a sacar los últimos muebles y demás cosas. Pero es que se me hace muy difícil abandonar todo esto de un día para el otro.

_Siempre__esperando__que__te__diga__algo__más,__y__mis__sentidas__palabras__no__quieren__volar_, no quieren salir de mi boca, ni siquiera en ese sueño fui capaz de decirle a la ilusión de Light que no quería ir con él y que quería quedarme en la tierra un tiempo más. Supongo que en el fondo, en algún momento de su vida, el primer Kira pensó que yo debería decirle varias cosas sobre los demás, pensó que yo debería de ser quien le informara y tuviera la última palabra, pero no lo aparentaba. Él era el jefe y yo una simple subordinada, no había motivo para que le dijera más de lo que mínimo e indispensable que es lo que él necesita saber.

Elevé la mirada que había agachado al recordar algunas cosas de ese pasado extraño, al hacerlo pude contemplar la computadora portátil que había comprado recientemente. Me paré, fui hasta donde estaba —del otro lado de la mesa —, la encendí y comencé por leer mi correo electrónico. No había nada interesante, una que otra propuesta de trabajo, pero que no creo poder aceptar por el hecho de no saber con exactitud quién las manda.

Al finalizar me quedé algo aturdida por no saber qué hacer en la máquina. No estoy segura de tener muchos deseos de husmear en otras cosas, ni siquiera tengo deseos de saber qué es lo que pasa en el resto del mundo. Estando con esas preguntas en la mente, el sonido de un mensaje de texto se hizo presente en medio del silencio. Busqué por todos lados dónde estaba el aparato, pero al final resultó que estaba debajo de mi cama. Busqué el mensaje con mi dedo. Era de un número desconocido. Lo mismo lo leí, pensando que sería un fan que había conseguido mi número o una persona que se había equivocado de número. Lamentablemente no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

_En el aniversario más preciado de nuestro Grupo, te deseamos un feliz viaje y esperamos que no te desligues de nosotros. Recuerda encenderle la vela esta noche o cuando puedas, así homenajearemos a nuestro Salvador. Kira te acompañe y te llene de prosperidad._

Lo leí varias veces, sin poder legar a comprender en la totalidad porqué me seguían mandando mensajes, siendo que yo ya no formo parte de ellos. "Kira te acompañe", pareciera que siempre me acompañara, su fantasma me persigue hasta en los sueños. Pero es que era de esperarse que esto fuera así, en especial hoy, el día en que se cumple un año de la finalización del caso Kira, aunque nunca se llegó a revelar quién era el asesino. Nunca se llegó a decir que Light Yagami era Kira, simplemente se lo dejó en secreto. No obstante, los seguidores de Kira formaron un Grupo, cuyo nombre no quiero recordar, y le veneran como si fuera un dios.

Me senté en la silla frente a mi taza de té y seguí leyendo releyendo mi mensaje. Sentí un impulsó, muy grande, quería decirles quién era Kira y decirles que está muerto, que no es un dios, sino un ser mortal como todos. Pero al final _lo__nunca__dicho__se__disuelve__en__un__té_, no le pude escribir algo y terminé derramando algunas lágrimas en mi taza con el líquido proveniente de Europa. No puedo decir que él está muerto.

Yo prometí para mí misma que no revelaría nunca el secreto, si lo hiciera me sentiría _como__el__infiel_ que_dice__nunca__lo__haré_. En cierto sentido es una infidelidad, ya que estoy ignorando completamente lo que era él y lo que era yo. Ambos estamos en la misma bolsa, no tiene sentido comenzar a "sacar los trapos al sol", como dicen en algunos lugares del mundo. Ya no importa demasiado quién era o fue Kira, o el Segundo Kira, el caso está cerrado, ya nadie mata, nadie causa daño. Todo está en calma.

Pero si ya todo está en calma, ¿por qué me siento tan mal todavía? _Siento__que_ me falta algo, pero no es matar, yo no quiero matar a nadie, quiero ser como era antes de conocer a Light y a Rem. Quizá todavía _estoy__en__una__cárcel__de__amor_, una cárcel de falso amor. Ahora sé que nunca sentí la gran cosa por Light, pero no comprendo por qué, si supuestamente no siento nada por él, me sienta tan mal por dentro. Sienta todavía ese sentimiento de pesar, de dolor, de sufrimiento. Con cada palabra que pensaba, se derramaban más y más lágrimas.

—_Me__olvidarás__si__no__firmo__mi__declaración_Light, me olvidarás si no te digo que de verdad creo que eres el dios del nuevo mundo, si no digo que te ayudaré, si no me alío contigo —pensé para mis adentros. Y es verdad, si yo no era su "novia" él habría tenido un fuerte oponente, aparte de L. Simplemente utilizó mis sentimientos para su beneficio.

Me utilizaste maldito idiota, estúpido egocéntrico hijo de… No. Sólo querías hacer un mundo mejor, pero lo mismo, no comprendo el amor falso que tenía con él. No entiendo porqué estoy tan mal por su muerte si él nunca hubiera estado mal por la mía. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas con mucha velocidad, algunas hundieron en la taza de té.

Escuché unas risas que recorrían en pasillo, mas se me hacían conocidas y no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme de mi silla e ir a recibir a mis invitados, o mejor dicho, trabajadores.

—Sí, hoy terminamos de llevar este montó de cosas que tiene esta chica —decía uno de ellos a los demás.

Escuché que decían un chiste, mientras los pasos de las botas se hacían percibir dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde estaba yo. Mas no me di cuenta de ello, sino hasta que estuvieron parados en el umbral de la puerta.

—Tomaré una de esas botellas que ella guarda en el refrigerador, después de todo, nos dijo que tomáramos lo que quisiéramos —dijo uno y entró a la cocina. Al elevar la mirada, se encontró con la mía. Mantuvimos un intercambio de vistazos por unos segundos, pude ver cómo la suya se iba convirtiendo en una de tristeza al ver la mía de confusión y melancolía.

— ¿Está bien Amane-san? —preguntó de repente acercándose a mí. Pude ver como hacía una seña a los demás hombres y éstos salían del lugar. Supongo que comenzaron con su trabajo.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondí, secándome las lágrimas.

— ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo? —preguntó con amabilidad y ofreciéndome un pañuelo.

—No, estaré bien. Gracias —dije tras recibir el pañuelo, secarme las lágrimas y bajar la mirada. Pude ver mi reflejo en el té, estaba muy borroso, pero logré deducir que mi maquillaje se había corrido. Por ello, pasé el pañuelo por el borde de mis ojos, hasta conseguir que el delineador desapareciera.

—…Bien… —titubeó el hombre. —Lo mejor sería que comenzara con mi trabajo —continuó.

—Sí —dije asintiendo con la cabeza, poniéndome de pie y pasándole la silla. —Lamento haberle estorbado.

—Descuide, no ha hecho nada malo, es su casa y yo soy su empleado —comentó mientras sujetaba la silla y la llevaba fuera de la habitación. Caminó con la silla hasta que se detuvo en el origen de la puerta, se volteó y me miró; acto seguido dijo: —cualquier cosa que necesite, inclusive si necesita hablar de algo, sabe que puede contar conmigo.

—Bien, gracias por su atención —contesté esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando lo vi desaparecer, desvanecí la sonrisa falsa. Un extraño, un simple extraño; mí contratado, un trabajador que me conoce hace apenas unos días se preocupa más que mí ex novio.

Pasaron los minutos. Los hombres iban y venían con cosas, entre unos pocos sacaron la mesa de la cocina, la bajaron por las escaleras y la colocaron en la camioneta que tenían en la calle, frente al edificio. Yo no hablé con ninguno de ellos, pese a que todos pasaron por mi lado y compartía miradas con más de uno de ellos. No acierto porqué no quieren hablar conmigo; la vez que necesito que alguien me saque de estos pensamientos tan confusos, negativos, incomprensibles para mi cabeza y aún más para mi corazón. _Cada__silencio__es__una__nube__que__va__detrás__de__mí__sin__para__de__llorar_, no comprenden que mientras más silencio guarden, no me hará mejor, sino peor; y que no necesito hablar de mis problemas con ellos, sino que ellos me hagan olvidarlos, pero la gente no comprender ese pensamiento mío.

La única persona a que desearía contarle, la única a la que le podría contar lo que siento y ser franca no está conmigo. Ni siquiera está en esta tierra, cómo se supone que puedo desahogarme, cómo se supone que pueda hacer algo "bueno", si no logro sacarme lo malo primero.

—_Quiero__contarte__lo__que__siento__por__ti,__y__que__me__escuche__la__luna__de__Enero__mirándote__a__ti_ —me decía a mí misma mientras caminaba. La luna de Enero, la luna del comienzo, esa luna que hace que el comienzo del año sea el más importante. Quiero que todo comience de nuevo, que todo vuelva la normalidad, que toda la verdad y la responsabilidad recaiga sobre ti desde un principio. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacer que sea de esa manera. —Debo guardar silencio, debo guardarlo —me dije nuevamente.

—Amane-san —me llamó uno de los hombres, por ello elevé la cabeza. El departamento estaba vacío, no había ni un solo mueble en él. Tan abstraída estaba en mis pensamientos, reflexiones, sentimientos o como lo deseen llamar, que no había visto cuando lo sujetos desmantelaron el lugar. Por eso mismo estaba parada en medio de la sala.

— ¿Si? —pregunté tratando de despabilarme.

—Hemos terminado de colocar sus cosas en la camioneta, ¿nos acompañará a su nueva casa?

—Los seguiré desde atrás con el auto —contesté colocando una sonrisa, al menos alguno se animaba a hablarme con mi cara de pocos amigos.

—Está bien, Amane-san.

Di un par de pasos hacia delante y, llegando a la puerta, atravesándola, me encontré parada al lado del hombre girando la llave en la ranura de la puerta para poder cerrar definitivamente el departamento desocupado. Me giré y le dirigí una mirada al hombre y los dos bajamos las largas escaleras.

Pasaron unos segundos, ninguno hablaba. Yo bajé la cabeza y me quedé mirando los escalones pasar. Sentía como si me acercara a algo no muy agradable, una extraña sensación invadió mí cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera. No estoy segura de qué es lo que me pasa, pero una sensación de desasosiego me atacó. De repente sentí deseos de llorar, de reír, de cantar, de callar, de correr, de saltar, de sentarme y muchos más deseos que no voy a poder satisfacer sin parecer una completa loca. Es horrible sentir esto, antes decía _no__tengo__miedo__al__fuego__eterno_, pero este pesar es más de lo que realmente puedo soportar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Amane-san? —preguntó el hombre de a mi lado, tomándome de la mano.

—…Sí —dije, pero me tardé un poco en responder. — ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—No lo sé, simplemente pensé que no se hallaba del todo bien.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. ¿Es tan notorio mi mal estar? Se supone que hice cursos de actuación y que, es más, soy actriz, debería de poder esconder mis verdaderas emociones.

— ¿Hay muchos paparazzi esperándola afuera? —preguntó de repente él.

—Bueno… no tengo idea, supongo que algunos deben haber…

— ¿Por qué no…?

—Dejaré las llaves en la recepción y saldré por la parte de atrás del edificio. Después de todo, tengo que ir a un par de cuadras para encontrar mi auto —dije interrumpiendo su pregunta.

—Bueno, diré que no está en edificio si es que me preguntan —contestó él.

Odio esto de andarme escondiendo de la gente entrometida para no tener que contestar esas preguntas tan incómodas. Hasta me da miedo encontrarme con ellos. Además de las mil y un conjeturas que hacen sobre mi vida que, por lo general, son malas y perjudican mi imagen en los medios y ante la gente. A veces pienso que a este paso terminaré sola, puesto que sin familia estoy prácticamente sola, y si no puedo salir siquiera a mi puerta, mis amigos se reducirán a unos pocos sujetos que ni siquiera conozco en su totalidad. No tengo miedo a este futuro, _tampoco__a__sus__cuentos__amargos_, ni a sus malas pasadas; mas no puedo evitar sentirme acorralada ante las posibilidades tristes para mí.

_Pero_, por más que me guste a veces estar sola para poder aclarar mi mente, _el__silencio__es__algo__frío_, si no hablo con nadie, mi mente me consumirá. Me hará sentir que la cruda realidad es más cruda de lo que realmente es. La locura es mi peor mal y la depresión es la causa de él. La depresión viene de la mano con la soledad y la falta de iniciativa, que genera la falta de autoestima. Me siento mal pensando en mí como una persona depresiva.

Le devolví las llaves al encargado del edificio, después me despedí de mi trabajador. Él caminó unos metros hasta la puerta de salida de la estructura, me quedé parada unos segundos, estaba sumida en esas reflexiones que he tenido todo el horrible día.

—Cuídese, Amane-san —dijo de repente el sujeto y me sacó de ese transe, se lo agradecía en mi pensamiento, no conoce realmente el bien que me ha hecho.

—Gracias… —respondí, le di la espalda y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del lugar.

Girando a la derecha en dirección a la puerta de color bordó me di cuenta de que el silencio es algo que me persigue constantemente. Si el silencio es frío, _mis__inviernos__son__muy__largos_, odio mis inviernos. Estoy pensando demasiado depresiva, quizá lo soy y no quiero admitirlo. O quizá me tenga que encontrar un pasatiempo que me ayude a relajarme. Alguna actividad que me ayude a olvidar a Light, si logro olvidarlo, la mirad del camino estará recorrido. Debo olvidarlo con mucho ímpetu, debo pensar que está completamente muerto, en mi corazón y en mi cabeza.

Caminé hasta que por fin me hallé frente a la puerta, la abrí, ya que durante el día siempre está abierta, la cierran durante la noche. Ahora que lo pienso, en unas horas serán las dos de la tarde, no he comido nada, pero no tengo hambre. Lo mejor será que después coma algo, o sea, cuando llegue a mi nueva casa.

Di un paso al frente, de seguro en mi nueva casa pueda pintar las paredes de una forma mucho más bonita que las de mi departamento, tendré más libertad allí. Podré tener una mascota, aunque no debería de ser un perro o un gato, porque por mi trabajo no podré cuidarlo y no pasaré mucho tiempo con él o ella, o ellos. Por eso mismo, buscaré alguna como un hámster o unos peces, aunque eso podría haberlo podido tener en este departamento, mas no recuerdo por qué no tuve uno.

El pasto verde me hizo dar ganas de tumbarme encima de él. Sería sumamente divertido. Hace mucho tiempo que no paso unos días en el campo, tal vez eso me haría muy bien. Unas vacaciones apartadas de la civilización y de muchas cosas que me recuerdan a quien no quiero recordar. Eso sería mi propio paraíso. No necesito grandes cosas para sentirme bien, o al menos no en este momento.

Inspiré profundamente. Sentí cada uno de mis pulmones expandirse y sentí que se me iban de a poco las emociones y las sensaciones indeseadas. Cada grano de mi cuerpo se sentía con más vitalidad que hacía unos segundos atrás. Verdaderamente es como volver a nacer, la relajación es lo mejor que una persona puede hacer.

Como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, al abrir lo ojos –que había cerrado con motivo de sentirme mejor –contemplé una mirada ya conocida y super-conocida. No de nuevo. Se supone que _a__tu__regreso__estaré__lejos_, se supone que voy a olvidarte y para cuando mi mente te recuerde ya no serás relevante para mí. Se supone. Entonces, ¿por qué estás ahí?

—Light —dije en un susurro tras verlo parado frente a mí y mirándome fijo, como si le sorprendiera que le hable.

—Misa —dijo él algo turbado, pero apenas sí lo pude escuchar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás muerto! —dije casi gritando.

Tras decir la última frase, contemplé cómo se desplegaban unas alas negras detrás de él. Vi las plumas oscuras caer sobre le verde del pasto, el color vivo y feliz, el color de la esperanza dirían algunos, fue manchado con un líquido negro y grasoso que se desplegó de los pies desnudos de Light. No comprendo nada de lo que veo, y más aún cuando las deformaciones comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el rostro y cuerpo del muchacho. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, no deseaba ver la imagen que se desplegaba frente a mis ojos, no deseo que sea de esa manera como deba de verlo por más que quiera olvidarlo.

—Misa —escuché decir por última vez y abrí los ojos, su figura había desaparecido. Suspiré tranquila y a la vez nerviosa. Sentí temor de haber imaginado todo eso, de que mi mente se esté trastornando de tal manera que se me haga difícil separa la realidad de la ficción. Pero por otro lado me sentí aliviada de saber que él no estaba realmente allí. Volvieron los sentimientos y demás cosas de las emociones, encontrados y opuestos.

Intentando olvidar lo que había visto hacía tan sólo un par de segundos, di dos pasos hacia delante. Todavía no puedo llegar a comprender qué es lo que me ha pasado, no logro encontrar una razón lógica para todo este problema. Quisiera comprender, pero hay lugares en mi mente a los cuales ni yo misma tengo acceso fácil. Suspiré pesadamente ante la posibilidad de nunca llegar a saber con exactitud lo que pienso. Y es que muchas veces no lo sé, quizá sí deba de ir al terapeuta más seguido.

Mientras caminaba por la vereda, miraba alrededor, para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien con cámaras y que pudieran significar una posibilidad de acoso hacia mi persona. Mas al comprobar que no hay nada de eso, bajé la cabeza y contemplé mis pies andando por las baldosas algo mojadas, dado que no hacía mucho que habían terminado de regar el jardín del edificio.

Pocos autos pasaron por mi lado, por lo que dudo que la gente pueda identificarme como Misa-Misa. Creo que debería de resignarme a tener que salir escondida a la calle, o a traer a un montó de mastodontes a mi alrededor para proteger mi integridad física. Si a esto le sumo uno que otro problema interno o de mi propia cabeza, mi futuro será un infierno. Tal vez lo que debería de hacer es hacer que mi mente deje de dominar mi cuerpo, como una muñeca. Una muñeca que sólo debe de sonreír y no pensar en alguien más que no fuera las banalidades que pensaba antes de conocer sobre Kira. Supongo que parte de las banalidades eran…

—Señorita Amane, va a tener que acompañarnos —escuché decir a mis espaldas mientras una mano me sujetaba por el hombro con algo de brusquedad.

— ¡No me toquen! —grité, más asustada que amenazante, mientras quitaba el hombro de la mano del hombre.

Me di media vuelta y pude ver que no sólo había un hombre, sino tres. ¿Tres hombres para escoltar a una mujer? ¡Matones! No soy peligrosa, ni siquiera puedo hacerles daño, no soy tan fuerte.

—Tranquilícese, Señorita Amane —dijo de nuevo la voz ronca y desganada del mismo hombre que me había hablado hacía un par de segundos. —No le haremos daño, pero necesitamos que nos acompañe.

— ¿Y qué si me niego? No pueden obligarme a ir con ustedes —dije exponiendo mi pensamiento y cruzándome de brazos. Después de todo, Japón en un país libre, no pueden hacerme llevarme contra mi voluntad, es contra la ley y es más, podrían hacerlos arrestar por privación ilegítima de la libertad. Lo aprendí de mi último personaje, ella era una abogada que…, bueno la trama no viene al caso, no es de importancia.

—No, creo que no está comprendiendo —comentó tras un suspiro. Vi como de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa negra sacaba una credencial. ¡Ya sé! Lo más seguro es que ahora se revela como un Hombre de Negro y me diga que me ha confundido con un extraterrestre. Sonreí ante esta idea, pero después me concentré en la tarjeta que mostraba. Estaba escrita en inglés, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las siglas SPK.

—Esas siglas —dije en voz alta, más para mí misma que para el resto de los sujetos. He escuchado antes esas siglas, no recuerdo si fue por televisión o no, pero estoy segura de haberlas visto antes. No obstante no recuerdo lo que representaban.

—Usted tiene pedido de captura internacional, o al menos así nos han presentado el caso suyo, por ello debe de acompañarnos; si no lo hace por las buenas será por las malas, ¿comprende? Pero no queremos llegar a esa instancia, puesto que sería una lástima con alguien tan hermosa con usted, si perdona mi atrevimiento.

—Descuide, iré con usted por mi propia voluntad —respondí. A decir verdad se me puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo hablar, así sea que lo haya hecho con tanta propiedad como lo había hecho recientemente.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Amane —comentó e inmediatamente se giró, acto seguir a ello, uno de lo hombre me dio un ligero empujón para hacerme avanzar hacia un coche aparcado en un costado del camino. Al parecer, estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se habían parado allí.

El coche era negro, pero me hicieron subir demasiado rápido como para saber qué modelo es. Sólo supongo que debe de ser estadounidense, porque, si mal no recuerdo, SPK es estadounidense. Únicamente por eso presumo que ellos deben de ser de ese país.

Uno de los sujetos, el de piel oscura y labios carnosos, se sentó a mi lado, mientras que el sujeto de lentes ocupaba el asiendo del acompañante en la parte delantera del auto y el otro, el que me había hablado, se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Éste último se quitó los lentes oscuros que le daban más apariencia de Hombre de Negro, dejando al descubierto sus ojos celestes, los pude ver a través del espejo retrovisor, porque me había sentado detrás del conductor, justamente. El auto arrancó y comenzó a andar a un paso medianamente lento, puede que muchos más autos se adelantaban a nosotros. Me concentré en ir mirando por la ventilla. Me pregunto si mi auto estará todavía en la misma calle donde lo dejé, ya que no volveré en un tiempo supongo yo.

Pasamos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que, gracias a una corta charla entre los hombres de adelante, dieron origen a que uno de ellos se inclinara y estirara la mano hacia el estéreo. Giró unas perillas y después apretó unos botones, de manera que una puertita se abrió en el mismo; allí introdujo un CD. Tras un ruidito apenas audible, comenzaron a sonar algunas letras en inglés con rito de jazz.

El del asiento del acompañante no creo que sea del todo de Estados Unidos. Llego a esa conclusión por la letra de las canciones que le siguieron al jazz. Todas en español y con un ritmo tan extraño como el dulce de leche, cuyo aspecto y sabor no recuerdo, pero sé haberlo probado para una película sobre el narcotráfico. Ahora que lo pienso en esa misma película, conocí este ritmo que se escucha.

_Entre__los__versos__de__algún__tango_continuamos camino. Que se hizo casi eterno, como consecuencia de que, a pesar de la música, nadie habló. Al parecer, o son así, o temen que yo escuche algo que no debo. No percibo el fin de este momento, quisiera saber a dónde voy y para qué. ¿Pedido internacional? ¿Qué hice que fue tan terrible para la humanidad?

—Hasta aquí llega su recorrido, Señorita Amane —dijo el hombre del volante, mientras aminoraba la marcha llegando al aeropuerto de Kanto.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —dije algo asustada por la mirada del hombre de mi derecha.

—Me refiero, a que hasta aquí usted puede ver, a partir de este momento no podrá saber hacia a dónde se dirige.

— ¡¿Qué? —dije entre la sorpresa y el miedo. —Yo no tenía idea de nada de esto. ¡Quiero irme ahora!

—Lo lamento, pero ya es muy tarde —comentó el mismo sujeto, mientras me dejaba de mirar y el hombre de al lado me sujetaba de los brazos y me colocaba una de esas mascarillas que colocan en los hospitales antes de las operaciones. Luché por zafarme de él, pero no lo logré, porque muy pronto perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté desconcertada, tenía el cuello entumecido y apenas sí sentía las piernas. De a poco me fui incorporando, hasta que logré sentarme. Al parecer, me encontraba en un sillón bastante espacioso, en un lugar oscuro y lleno de computadoras. Las imágenes me encandilaron e hicieron que se me nublara la vista. Pasé las manos por mis ojos para poder reconocer las imágenes. Pero a decir verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de ver dónde me encuentro y tengo miedo de saber qué me puedan haber hecho mientras dormía. Sí, soy un poco paranoica, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Me alegra que nos acompañe ahora, Señorita Amene —dijo de repente una voz. En medio de la oscuridad no pude distinguir con claridad de quién se trataba, y es que la voz se me hace familiar, mas no recuerdo la cara de dueño de la misma.

Me alteré un poco al no poder ver el rostro de quien me hablaba, y el brillo de las pantallas iluminaba cualquier cosa menos a la gente que podría estar allí. Me asusté, sentí que estaba aprisionada por completos extraños y comencé a pensar que quizá la gente que me tenía aquí no eran "legales" del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, tal vez me equivoque, pero tal vez no. Odio olvidar los detalles importantes, tales como esta organización.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? —dije comenzando a ponerme de pie y hablando al aire, porque no tenía a quién hablarle. — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajeron? —seguí diciendo mientras daba un paso adelante para ver si así podía encontrar al alguien que contestara mis preguntas. Al hacer ese pequeño movimiento, escuché un crujido. No era muy fuerte, pero en medio del silencio se hizo muy fácil de distinguir. Sonaba como si fuera algo pequeño, algo no muy duro, como un… ¿juguete? Esto se me hace muy familiar, me recuerda a alguien…

Escuché un quejido. De inmediato vi como las luces se encendían y me vi parada en una habitación con paredes color pálido, de un color muy parecido al gris; aparecieron el resto de las pantallas, siendo que antes sólo se veían las luces que emanaban de ellas. También vi a los hombres que me habían acompañado en el viaje, parados detrás de mí, con pose de guardaespaldas o quizá con pose más de "tipos rudos". Miré hacia mis pies y vi un juguete destrozado entre los mismos, parecía más bien uno de esos bloquecitos de legos. Más tarde descubrí que había roto uno de los ladrillos que iban a formar parte de las torres que estaban a unos centímetros de mi pie.

En cuanto miré detenidamente el ladrillito y retiré mi pie de encima de él, una mano se acercó al juguete y se lo llevó. Con eso me di cuenta de que, delante mí, al lado de las torres, se hallaba un chico. Era pálido, de cabello blanco y ropa blanca – ¿es un pijama?, a bueno, no importa, no le preguntaré; no valla a ser que se ofenda por ello –. Simplemente di un paso atrás y le miré. Él sujetaba el ladrillo con algo de lástima, después lo arrojó detrás de sí. Escuché el "auch" de uno de los sujetos de al atrás de mí.

— ¿Era tuyo? —pregunté. Aunque no obtuve respuesta, era fácil de deducir que era de él, es el único tirado en el piso al lado de torres de ladrillo. —Lo lamento…

—No importa —contestó y acto seguido colocó un muñequito sobre una de las torres.

Contemplé un rato los monolitos que había armado; eran tres en total. Sobre cada uno de ellos había un muñequito. En el primero había uno con la parte de arriba blanca, la de abajo azul y la cabeza negra; el otro tenía la parte de arriba blanca, la de abajo marón y la cabeza también marrón. El último estaba todo de negro y tenía la cabeza amarilla, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que parecía que tenía vestido, me parece conocido eso, me da mala espina.

Estuve a punto de formular una de mis preguntas anteriores, pero ese "niño" se me adelantó:

—No es necesario que conozcas mi nombre, simplemente necesitas saber que me dicen Near. Estoy en este punto, a aproximadamente un metro de ti. Estás en la oficina principal de SPK, en Estados Unidos, no es preciso que mencione la ubicación exacta. Y estás aquí para que brindes información sobre "Grupo K", llamados así en Asia; también llamados "Secta de Kira", en Europa; "Los Seguidores del dios K", en Sudamérica o "Salvadores de Kira", en Norteamérica; todavía no hay un nombre definido en África.

—No conozco nada sobre la organización de la que hablas —dije tomando asiento, cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Y es que es parte de mi juramento que, aunque me haya desligado del Grupo, no puedo dar información sobre él, o si no me caerá el "Juicio de Kira". Aunque eso no creo que sea cierto.

—Yo nunca mencioné que fuera una organización —dijo. Yo me sentí acorralada. —Sabemos que te uniste hace un año, fuiste de los miembros fundadores; pero sabemos que hace una semana, te desligaste de la misma; y que recibiste un mensaje de él o la actual líder, desde la Antártida –donde presumimos saber que es su sede –, con motivo del aniversario de la muerte de Light Yagami, Kira para la policía especializada en el caso. Aniversario del cierre del Caso Kira, para lo civiles.

Asombrada por la explicación, casi exacta del chico, así como también por la forma tranquila e inexpresiva de darme cada uno de los puntos, le contemplé con fascinación. Me sorprende. Near… Near es le jefe de SPK, la organización estadounidense que se encargaba del Caso Kira, quien descubrió a Light y quien le citó al encuentro donde halló la muerte. Debería de odiarlo, pero no. Por Alguna razón no lo odio, sino que me es indiferente.

¿Debo de contárselo? ¿Debería de decirle la verdad? No lo sé. Quizá sí, pero… no puedo hacerlo. Yo firmé con mi sangre que iba a cumplir con las normas del Grupo hasta mis últimos días. Yo lo juré por mi sangre, lo juré por mi vida. No puedo hacerlo. Mas… si no hablo, puede que me hagan hablar por las malas. Miré a los hombres de atrás mío y después volteé otra vez.

¿Qué hago?

— ¿Necesitas que te dejemos sola? —preguntó uno de los hombres. A lo que yo les respondí que sí. Por ello, me condujeron a una habitación que se hallaba al lado. No obstante, antes de salir escuché a Near que decía:

—Decídete hoy mismo, no contamos con mucho tiempo antes de que más gente muera gracias a Grupo K.

Ingresé en la habitación y me vi en un living normal. Esta debe de ser la sala de reuniones o algo parecido, es demasiado tierna para un lugar de interrogatorios. Tenía las paredes pintadas de un color rosa viejo y algunas plantas que adornaban el suelo y la mesa principal, junto con unas cuantas sillas, no eran muchas, pero eran suficientes para mí. Mas tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar como para sentarme tranquila en uno de los asientos. Un par de esas cosas era en mi vida, en mi auto, en mi casa, en Light, en el Grupo K, en el caso Kira y muchas cosas más. Estoy desconcertada.

No se si contar todo cual lorito o de guardarme todo cual valiente muchacha que no le tiene miedo a las consecuencias. Si hago lo primero el "Juicio de Kira" caerá sobre mí, a pesar de no creer en que puedan hacerme algo, sé que hay quienes delataron a la "Orden de los Fundadores" y los mataron de maneras muy horribles; ¡no quiero pasar a ser esa gente! Pero si hago lo segundo, Near podría utilizar cualquier medio para hacerme hablar, ¡cualquiera!, no estoy preparada para afrontar lo que sea que me vaya a hacer.

Exhalé un grito, no muy fuerte, pero audible. Mas no me importa mucho lo que otras personas puedan escuchar, no puedo controlarlo. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y enredé los dedos en el pelo. Sin darme cuenta, di un paso al costado y terminé apoyada en la pared. Muy pronto de espaldas a la misma, y así me fui deslizando hasta terminar arrodillada en el piso.

Me sentí atormentada, hastiada, harta de no saber qué hacer, qué pensar; qué no hacer, qué no pensar. Me molesta decir las mentiras que dije hace un tiempo, sería volver a ser lo que era y no quiero. Pero tampoco quiero morir y si no traiciono –o a mí o a Grupo K –terminaré muerta. ¡No!

Debería de decirle la verdad a SPK, de esa manera me aseguro seguir viva y de no sufrir algún tipo de tortura, tanto física como psicológica, para tener que confesar. Pero si hago eso, tarde o temprano, el "Juicio de Kira" caerá sobre mí. Sí, comienzo a creer que de verdad existe ese juicio. ¡¿Qué hago? Estoy como un gatito asustado que no puede hacer otra cosa más que pensar que tiene miedo; tengo miedo a equivocarme, temo morir, le tengo mucho miedo a las consecuencias de mis actos como para poder tomar una determinación ahora. ¡Pero debo de hacerlo ahora! Sino es seguro que Near me hará elegir por las malas.

Le tengo miedo a un "niñito"…, qué patético.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad. Los párpados se me hicieron más pesados que antes. Sentí como si me fuera a desplomar en ese mismo momento. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Me estoy poniendo sumamente nerviosa, con ese tipo de estado no podré tomar ninguna decisión coherente. Debo de tranquilizarme, respirar tranquilamente, recuperar el control de todas mis emociones. Aunque cada vez que la calma regresa, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Light. Apuesto a que si no fuera ese día, sería un día normal como los otros 364 días del año.

Quizá… si me pregunto… No. Ya no puedo recurrir a él, ya no está aquí para responder mis preguntas y decime qué hacer. Ya no soy la subordinada de Kira. Esta debe ser la vez número mil que me repito esto en el año. Bajé las manos y miré el suelo. Unas gotas de agua habían caído sobre mis piernas. ¿Lágrimas? Pensé haber superado todo lo referido a él y a su muerte, pensé que ya no sentía nada por él. Parece que, nuevamente, mis habilidades de actriz sólo sirven para engañarme a mí misma, no a los demás.

Evidentemente no puedo pensar en otra cosa en este momento que en él, en Light. Si mis sentimientos lo dicen quizá deba de hacerles caso.

— ¿Qué haría Kira en mi lugar? —dije muy bajo de manera que ni yo me escuché. Cerré los ojos, al menos una de mis alucinaciones se manifestará y me dará una respuesta. No esperé que fuera tan literal.

Al levantar la vista, contemplé la figura de Light parada delante de mí. Él me miraba con compasión, como si sintiera lástima o pena por mí. Había un brillo diferente en sus ojos, sí había algo que lo hacía diferente a como yo lo recordaba. ¿Será esa la manera en como lo veía cuando creía estar enamorada de él? ¿Lo veía como el ser omnipotente que veo en este momento? Hasta las alas que había visto con anterioridad se me presentaron. Eran largas, tendrían unos dos o tres metros de largo cada una. Las plumas negras le daban una apariencia horriblemente angelical. No obstante, ninguna de las deformaciones, que había visto hacía tan sólo unas horas, se hizo presente.

—Light —dije con voz baja. Él abrió los ojos, como si se sorprendiera, después miró alrededor y se arrodilló delante de mí. Al verlo frente a mí, me decidí a seguir hablando: — ¿Qué debo hacer?

No obtuve una respuesta, simplemente se me quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Digo lo que sé o me quedo callada? —volvía repetir.

Al no obtener una respuesta, comencé a llorar. Los sollozos se precipitaron a mis ojos y rápidamente se esparcieron por mi atuendo. Llevé las manos a mis ojos para poder aplacar la cortina de llanto que me impedía hablar. Mas no pude evitarlo. Destrozaba. Abatida. Atontada. Incomprendida. Me sentí en medio de una escena, siendo apuntada con un reflector y sin saber qué línea debía de decir. Soy una estúpida, pensar que hablando con un muerto que se proyecta en mi cabeza encontraré una respuesta.

—Por… favor —dije más para mí que para él, —dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Estoy perdida, no sé siquiera si debería de seguir con esto o simplemente tirarme del edificio. Pero soy muy cobarde. ¿Qué hago? ¡Dímelo! No quiero…

—Dilo todo —me interrumpió él. Mi… visión habló. Estoy más loca de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, no me importó mucho; en ese momento Light estaba conmigo y se comportaba diferente a como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Y por ello elevé la cabeza y le miré fijo, quité mis manos de mi rostro y sentí que no corrían más lágrimas por el mismo.

— ¿Qué? —mascullé sorprendida. Él nada más me miró. Pero proseguí: — ¿Y el "Juicio de Kira"?

—No te pasará nada…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo soy Kira, no te juzgo —dijo y después desapareció.

Me paré casi instintivamente y caminé a la puerta. Después recorrí el pasillo con las miradas de los dos hombres, que custodiaban la portilla, sobre mí. Caminé por el recoveco con las pupilas fijas en el frente. Los pasos de los tres retumbaron en medio del silencio. Las paredes se hicieron cada vez más anchas y la puerta cada vez se acercaba más. Por primera vez, la determinación me hizo sentir segura de lo que de verdad podía pasar. Me sentí bien. Y mejor me sentí cuando entré en la misma habitación donde estaba tirado Near y le dije:

—Te cuento todo, pero hay información que tú vas a tener que averiguar sólo.

—No es la mejor respuesta, pero es aceptable —respondió.

Sí, no le contaré todo como me indicó Kira, sino que le contaré lo necesario. No seguiré las órdenes de él. No seré sincera con él, seré sincera conmigo misma; ya no seré ese ser fácil de manipular. El haber "hablado" con Kira me hizo darme cuenta de que he sido gobernada toda mi vida. Siempre seguí órdenes, nunca opiné por mí. Mentí por los demás, maté por los demás; y todo creyendo que era yo la que tomaba las decisiones. _Porque__este__corazón__sincero,__murió__en__su__muñeca__de__trapo_, por eso mismo, yo le diré lo que yo quiera decirle y le mentiré si quiero y como yo juzgue correcto.

– .–

—Vaya, vaya Light —dijo una voz tras una risa casi insoportable.

—Cállate Ryuk —le contesto con sequedad el otro ser que se hallaba parado a su lado y acababa de desviar la mirada.

Una risa se hizo presente, pero sólo uno de ellos la escuchó. La risa de Ryuk molestó mucho a Light, pero no le criticó, puesto que él se hubiera reído de verse a sí mismo.

— ¿Acaso después de muerto te diste cuenta de que la amabas? —dijo entre risas el Shinigami. Después añadió: — ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguirla?

—Lo suficiente para asegurarme de que está bien —contestó mientras caminaba hacia la pared cercana y salía de la habitación para encontrarse en un pasillo.

—De seguro piensa que está loca por ver a un muerto, ¿crees que eso es hacerle bien? —siguió molestándole Ryuk, mientras lo seguía atravesando la pared y flotando junto a él por el pasillo hasta la sala donde estaban Near y Misa.

—No soy un Shinigami completo, no puedo evitar que me vea —contestó Light sin mirarle. Y es que Light no cuenta con una Death Note, sino con una libreta que no mata, que tortura o hace desaparecer a la gente si no se especifica la forma de tortura. Es un Shinigami incompleto por lo que, cuando Misa piensa en él, no lo ve; cuando no piensa en él, lo ve. La confusión es producto de eso.

—Y también puedes tocarla, con la suficiente fuerza —dijo Ryuk con un tono burlón y juguetón.

—No me aprovecho de ella, trato de ayudarla —contestó él.

— ¿Por eso es que evitaste que se matara en ese edificio? —inquirió Ryuk colocándose delante de él.

—Sí —contestó él.

En ese momento, tras ver a Light atravesar la pared, el Shinigami se echó a reír. Le parecía muy ridículo pensar que alguien que fue tan "malo" vivo, intente ser bueno muerto. Y más le daba risa, saber que le había prometido que no le pasaría nada, siendo que el líder de Grupo K tiene la "media" Death Note de Light.

**Nota****final:** gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado (aunque en realidad espero que no les haya gustado demasiado para que me puedan dar críticas constructivas).


End file.
